Byakuya's end
by I Love Byakuya Kuchiki
Summary: How I would have liked Byakuya's death to be like. Protecting someone he truly loved and cared about. A honourable and meaningful death. (But no matter what i still can't accept his death) Slight ByaRen. Oneshot.


**A short rewriting of how i would like Byakuya's death to be like. (Even though i still can't believe he died.) Hope you like it. It's my first fanfic so please review and tell me how to improve. Thanks. :D**

* * *

Byakuya's end: Protecting Renji

Pain. Pain was spreading through my numb body, tiny little pinpricks of pain combining, converging until I knew not where the pain was. It was everywhere. I opened my eyes slightly. The wasteland that lay in front of me was once what I had sworn to protect, to defend. I had failed. Clouded with a layer of white, my eyes turned bleary and all I wanted to do was to close them. Wait. There was something. Something I needed to do. But what? I could scarcely summon that thought. I could feel the brain in my head struggling futilely. Renji. My lieutenant. My beloved. Where was he? I tried to move something, anything. My muscles strained impossibly, but I could not move a muscle.

There was a void. A void in my heart that consumed all my feelings and turned them into despair, into hopelessness. I knew I failed. I failed to protect Renji. Failed to save him like I promised myself to. No. I could do it. I knew I would be able to. As the pain intensified, I did not fight it and let it creep over me slowly. This pain is nothing compared to the pain I would feel if Renji were severely wounded. Letting that thought spur me on, I struggled feebly out of the crater. The crater Senbonzakura created when she hit me with my bankai. A sense of complete loss crept over me. Tears threatened to spill. But they never did. I could not. I had to stay strong. I had to find him. The person I needed to protect.

As I staggered through the streets, blood leaking from the thousands of deep cuts on my body, I accepted the reality. I knew I was going to die soon. But I would not die before I see him safe. My legs were almost failing me. I panted, ragged and quick breaths coming from my mouth. Coughing out the blood clogging up my throat quickly, I quickly rushed to where I had sensed Renji's reiatsu. It was weak and faltering.

Then I saw him. Renji was fighting against two people. He was not losing. I let a weary smile curve my bloodied lips. I am so proud of him. Suddenly, a female sprang out from nowhere and aimed a blade directly at Renji's heart. He did not notice as she had crept behind him. Renji could not react in time. I was the only one who could help. I used shunpo quickly, and dashed to him, hugging his back as the cold blade penetrated.

I could feel the cold steel. The cold steel was embedded in my heart, clenched within by its contraction. A long spurt of blood flew out from my chest, hitting Renji on the back. Numbness crept over me as I smiled, the first time in many years. A contented and relieved smile.

Renji unleashed his Zanpakutō, killing all the foes before him rapidly. Then, as if dreading the scene he would see, he turned around to face me slowly. As he did so, my legs did not have the strength to hold me anymore. My muscles sagged. Catching me rapidly in his muscled arms, he gazed down at me. Shock and horror was evident in those lovely brown eyes.

"Byakuya…" Renji whispered, and then gave out a broken scream. "NO! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

I smiled peacefully, serenity surrounding me like a cloak. I had achieved my purpose. He was alright. "Renji, my time has come. Nothing you do or say will prevent it. I want you to live happily, and not think of me in sadness; because even when I am gone, I will watch over you forever. You will be in my heart no matter where you are. I do not want you to die Renji; I do not want you to suffer either. I love you with all my heart."

With that, I suddenly felt quite drowsy. "Renji, can you hold me till I'm asleep?" I enquired gently.

"Yes, Byakuya. I will. I love you too." Renji said softly, his warm tears dripping onto my face. He was shaking slightly, but he tried to pretend that everything was just fine. As he gazed at me, he simply said. "Rest, my darling. I will stay with you." I held his large hand tightly between mine.

Then, I felt my grip on his hand slacken, as the little strength I had left me. I was no longer afraid. I had saved Renji after all. I had no regrets left. I closed my eyes silently, a peaceful smile on my face, as I slipped into the embrace of darkness.


End file.
